Rumors
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Naruto's running away from the crazy fangirls who think that he's going out with Sasuke. Tired of it all, he turns to Sasuke to back up his statements. Only to find out that Sasuke doesn't really mind the rumors that much... [SasuNaru, shounenai]


**Prompts:** #9, dash, 30kisses

**Warnings:** OMG the cliché-ness. I really can't think of anything that's not too complicated for this one.

* * *

Pant, pant, pant.

He paused for a bit in his wild dash away from a certain group of people. He shook his head, feeling a bit dizzy, as he changed the thought. No, they're not people--they're downright vicious monsters!

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Follow him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"For our love for Sasuke-kun!"

"KYAAA!"

As the first sentence overlapped with the second and third, Naruto ran forward, knowing that his short life is going to be over once those overzealous girls find him.

_My life's going to be over and I haven't tasted the ramen from the newly-opened store...

* * *

_

"Why don't you just admit that you're going out? As in, really, really going out?" A feminine voice asked, green eyes watching her friend with a critical eye. Naruto simply gave her a "no way in hell" look.

"They already think we're going out, Sakura-chan," The blond replied, taking time to catch his breath, glancing behind his back frequently. Nobody could blame him--he heard the fangirls chattering about wanting to flay him alive, after all.

"Ahh, that's not very surprising," The emerald-eyed girl said wisely, nodding like she knew something that eluded her obviously-spent friend.

Naruto simply raised a golden eyebrow, too tired to speak and sound incredulous.

"You two are always all over each other," She pointed out with a smile, and her eyes gained an odd glint. Naruto shook his head, and felt dizzy again from the action. He cleared his throat and tried to defend himself, anyway.

"It's because we're too busy tearing each other's guts, Sakura-chan," He suddenly perked up, but settled down. Ahh, he thought he heard the crazy thumping of footsteps...

"Sasuke-kun only talks to you--which is weird, because he never really talks to anybody else," The pink-haired girl pointed out again, her smile widening at Naruto's more insistent head-shake.

"He's just a big weirdo." There was an odd tinge of affection in the tone. "He doesn't talk to me. He insults me." He sounded rather down, but it was soon replaced by a more enthusiastic tone. "And I insult him back!"

"You're his first kiss," Sakura said gleefully, vividly remembering the incident that was considered legendary by the entire school--no scratch that, the entire town. Heck, even her parents heard of the prodigy Uchiha's first kiss. Apparently, Naruto remembered the incident as well, and he turned into a cross of green and red. Not good.

"It was accident!" Naruto protested, but it was only a harsh whisper, because he was a bit nervous about those girls' hearing radars. From all his sixteen years of life, there was one thing that got ingrained into his brain. Nope, not hyperbolas and foci and matrices. Nope, not the cardiovascu-whatever or the digestive system. Nope, not that Shikamaru secretly likes Ino despite his denials. Nope, not that Neji uses the Rose hips-and-jojoba Herbal Essences conditioner.

Nope, it wasn't Einstein's Theory of Relativity, nor Newton's Law of Gravitation and Laws of Motion.

It was this: never underestimate the fangirls.

From the way Sakura smiled again, it was obvious that she didn't pay any mind to Naruto's protest.

"He stares at your ass--Sasuke-kun!" She suddenly exclaimed, smiling brightly and ignoring the now-beet-red Naruto. She vaguely wondered why Naruto suddenly blushed so fiercely. She recalled her statement, and then, she smirked. Oh. Figures.

"Haruno. Dobe," He monotonously recited, but there was a tint of warmth at the insult. It's more like a nickname now, but the blond wouldn't acknowledge it. Even if he did--he'd never admit it. Unless of course...

"Kyaaaaa!"

"There's our target!"

"Grab him!"

"Wait!"

"I sense Sasuke-kun!"

"Yes, I can smell his perfume!"

"Ohmygosh, there he is!"

"Ahhhh!"

"My beloved Sasuke-kun, who looks like an angel sent directly from the heavens--"

The trying-hard poetic fangirl never got to finish her angsting, as the other members of Uchiha Sasuke's The Best stomped down the hallway and dashed towards their idol, who looked unaffected by the attention. Hmm, he didn't really look unaffected, but the hint of murder on the other's dark eyes was normal, anyway.

Naruto paled, and Sakura looked inappropriately amused at her friend's predicament.

"Sasuke-kun! Is it true! That you and that," They faltered, but recovered soon, pointing freshly-manicured fingers at the blond, "_thing_ are," Gulp. Twitch. "going OUT!"

"I already told you it's not true!" Naruto protested again, feeling extremely irritated that nobody--even his friend!--believed him.

Suddenly, he had an idea, and he stomped to where the fangirls' idol was standing, a slightly-amused look on the pale face that everybody admired.

"Oi, you bastard!" The fangirls made a collective gasp. "Tell them the truth! Tell them!" He commanded, poking the other roughly on the chest. If Sasuke was annoyed by the poking, he didn't show it.

"Okay," Sasuke agreed, the mob of girls swooning at the sound of his oh-so-perfect-voice. Naruto winced slightly at the dreamy sighs. He looked a little suspicious of the other's ready agreement, but he decided not to question his luck.

Instead of giving a serious speech to his lovestruck worshippers, however, Sasuke pulled the tanned teen's arm roughly towards his body, ignoring Naruto's surprised yelp. Blue eyes widened as he saw the other's smirking lips. Which were, coincidentally, arriving close to his own mouth. Before he knew it, Sasuke was already enthusiastically nibbling at his lips, ignoring the sudden flashes of light that suspiciously came from Sakura's direction...

"Does that answer your question?" Sasuke asked the group after a long while, voice huskier than normal and breathing a bit more erratic. Not that Naruto was any better; in fact, he seemed to be still in a hazy daze. The fangirls seemed to also be in the same catatonic state, so Sasuke shrugged and went back to kissing his blond, which wasn't protesting.

In the end, there was a spluttering, blushing Naruto, a smug, happy Sasuke, bewildered and heartbroken group of fangirls...

And a very ecstatic, picture-filled Sakura.

Yes, she knew starting those rumors was a good idea.

* * *

**OWARI**

**A/N:** Short, fluffy (I hope) and yeah. Oh, and I own the Herbal Essences conditioner :D Naruto's OOC, but like he said, fear the fangirls XD


End file.
